


Out There

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel looks at the night sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Space" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel stood on his balcony and gazed up at the stars. Some nights there was too much light pollution to see any constellations, but tonight Orion was twinkling clearly.

Tomorrow, while the rest of this city's occupants went about their daily business, Daniel would be there - on a planet that was part of the Orion Nebula. Sam was practically drooling when they realized the spatial location of the gate address. The planet was uninhabited, according to the MALP, but it should offer them a fantastic view of then rest of the Nebula.

Daniel drained the rest of his glass of wine and gave the skies one last glance before going inside. Tomorrow, he would be out there.


End file.
